Demam Musim Panas
by akai Velvet
Summary: Kuro is his childhood friend. He transforms into a figure of himself which is unusual. Make Kenma sink in a pleasure sin. That day they fused. Warn : M Rated, Smut, Full Lemon, Yaoi, Typos, and many more. KuroKen


Demam Musim Panas.

Brak.

Pagi hari yang cerah di hari Minggu, Kozume Kenma membuka secara paksa pintu bercat biru muda milik teman setimnya. Ketika ia terbangun dari tidur dan meraba mejanya ia tidak menemukan dimanapun Nintendo berwarna biru yang selalu dibawanya, seakan benda tersebut hilang ditelan lubang hitam. Dan ia telah menebak pasti hal tersebut dilakukan oleh Kuro, letak kamar mereka bersebelahan, Kenma yakin pasti Kuro lah yang mencuri benda paling berharga yang selalu dipegangnya tersebut.

"Yo. Kenma." Kuro menyapa Kenma santai seakan tidak ada sesuatu yang salah. Disana ia tengah berbaring santai di atas ranjang sembari memencet-mencet tombol Nintendo berwarna biru.

Kenma melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekat, menatap datar Kuro sembari mengulurkan tangan. "Kembalikan.." Ia mengucapkanya tanpa ekspresi dengan memberi Kuro kesabaran dalam hatinya. Mungkin ia terlampau sabar menghadapi Kuro, mereka adalah teman sejak kecil dan Kenma seorang yang bersikap pasif bahkan pada Kuro sekalipun.

Kuro menyeringai di atas ranjangnya. "Aku akan memberimu satu syarat."

Kenma terdiam sejenak, mempertimbangkan tawaran Kuro. Ia hanya tidak menginginkan masalah yang sepele menjadi rumit, pada akhirnya ia mengangguk menyetujui tawaran Kuro.

"Lepas bajumu." Kuro berkata spontan, menghiraukan game di tangannya. 'Apa kau bercanda!' Kenma mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat kesal. Kenma mencoba mencari kebohongan dalam iris hitamnya namun ia tahu Kuro tidak bercanda.

Ia melepaskan kaos merahnya menuruti perintah Kuro, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang kurus. Kuro menyuruhnya naik ke ranjang. Ia mendudukan diri di ranjang Kuro, iris hitam Kuro sejak tadi melihat kearahnya, menelusuri tubuhnya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.

Sedetik berlalu kemudian, yang terjadi di luar dugaan Kenma. Kuro mendorongnya ke ranjang, menindih tubuh Kenma diatasnya dengan tubuhnya yang lebih besar. Kenma meronta, lengannya diangkat keatas kepala oleh tangan Kuro yang kekar. Kedua kakinya menendang-nendang udara, ketika Kuro menyatukan borgol pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Kuro! Apa maksudmu?" Kenma terus menendang dan meronta membuat ranjang mengeluarkan bunyi decitan. Namun Kuro tidak menghiraukannya. Kini pemuda jangkung tersebut mehanan tangannya di atas kepala, melepas celana pendek yang menggantung di kakinya dan membuangnya ke lantai.

Kuro membuka paha Kenma, duduk diantara kakinya, jemarinya mengelus ujung jarinya merambat hingga ke paha dalam, mengirim rangsanga dengan mengelus sesuatu yang menggantung diantaranya. Kuro tampak seakan-akan bukanlah Kuro teman masa kecil Kenma.

"Ku-ro!" Kenma mengerang, kedua kelopak matanya terpejam erat, ia mencoba untuk menahan ransangan kenikmatan di seluruh tubuhnya. Kedua pergelangan tangannya yang diborgol mengekang pergerakannya dan membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak secara leluasa. Laki-laki yang tengah berada di antara kedua kakinya menengadah memperlihatkan seringainya, membuat Kenma merasakan getaran tiba-tiba di sekitar kemaluannya.

"Kau terlalu lucu, Kenma." Kuro menggoda, membuat wajah Kenma memerah dengan malu dan secara bersamaan merengek dengan kecewa.

"Kuro lepaskan aku.. nngh" Ia memohon kepada Kuro dengan lemah namun Kuro menghiraukannya dan membungkam bibir Kenma dengan lidahnya. Lidah mereka bergelut dalam mulut Kenma yang lembab, bersamaan cairan saliva mengalir menuruni pipi Kenma.

Kuro tertawa lagi, membungkuk kembali menjilati wajah Kenma dengan lidahnya, menyesap air mata yang mengalir turun dari wajah sayu Kenma. Sesekali Kenma tidak dapat menahan deasahan yang keluar dari bibirnya, merasa dirinya meleleh akan sensasi aneh yang diberikan Kuro pada tubuhnya.

Lidah Kuro berpindah pada daun telinga Kenma, menjilati dan sesekali mengigit kecil telinganya membuat Kenma mengeliat. Kemudian ia bergerak ke bagian bawah tubuh Kenma, jemari Kuro menyentuh sesuatu di balik balutan celana dalam yang kini telah menggembung besar. Ia melepaskan celana Kenma membiarkannya menggantung di salah satu kaki Kenma, ia menatap milik Kenma yang memerah, menegang sempurna. Kenma menurunkan tangannya yang terborgol menutupi miliknya dari pandangan Kuro diantara pahanya yang terbuka lebar tanpa sesuatu pun yang menutupinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya, ia dapat merasakan miliknya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan ketika Kuro menatap kejantanannya dengan intens.

Kuro memindahkan tangan Kenma menggalungkannya di leher jangkungnya. Ia menggarahkan lidahnya pada kejantanan Kenma, menjilati milik Kenma yang terasa mengeras dan panas di lidahnya. "Nngh.. Ah" Kenma mendesah lirih ketika mulut Kuro telah menelan kejantanannya, jari-jari Kenma mencengkeram helaian hitam rambut Kuro kuat berusaha menyingkirkan Kuro bermain-main di bagian tubuhnya yang terasa aneh.

Desahan Kenma terdengar seperti permohonan bagi Kuro. Ia menggeluarkan-masukkan kejantanan Kenma yang basah oleh salivanya dari mulutnya. Sesuatu terasa mendorong bagian perut Kenma, tubuhnya menegang menahan gejolak luar biasa pada kejantanannya.

"Kuro!" Kenma meneriakkan namanya, dan iris hitam Kuro menatap tubuh Kenma dengan gairah. Seperti ada sesuatu dalam diri Kenma yang diaktifkan, Kenma membuatnya gila akan gairah dan nafsu. Bibirnya meluncur mencari kantung yang menggantung di bawah kejantanan Kenma menijlat dengan lidah dan memijatnya dengan jemari. Salah satu tangannya yang lain mencengkeram kemaluan Kenma, memompa kejantanan Kenma yang makin menggembung. Kuro menutup lubang kecil kejantanan Kenma dengan jari telunjuknya ketika kejantanan Kenma mulai mengeluarkan sedikit cairan precum diujungnya.

Wajah Kenma memerah, Iris kuningnya berkabut diselimuti nafsu menatap Kuro memohon akan rasa sakit di kejantanan. "Ku-ro kumohon.." Kenma merengek memohon dengan lirih menahan rasa nikmat dan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Peluh dan air mata bercucuran di wajahnya, dan tubuhnya basah oleh keringat.

Kuro menyeringai menikmati ekspresi yang dibuat wajah Kenma. Ia melepaskan tangannya dan cairan putih sperma menyembur dari kejantanan Kenma membasahi perut, seprai dan wajah Kuro. Kenma mendesah keras, tubuhnya melengkung membusungkan dada, jemarinya mencengkram erat seprai melepaskan semua cairannya.

Belum selesai sampai disitu, setelah Kenma klimaks Kuro menahan paha Kenma tetap terbuka agar ia dapat menikmati apa yang dilihatnya. Ia mengangkat kedua kaki Kenma memposisikannya di antara kepala tanpa tahu malu, memperlihatkan lubang anus Kenma yang kecil dan memerah. Namun ia akan menikmati bagian tersebut untuk saat-saat terakhir. Ia memposisikan kejantanannya dan kejantanan Kenma yang baru saja klimaks menggesekkan dengan perlahan permukaan kulit yang saling bertemu tersebut.

"Nngh.. Uh.. Kuro." Kuro mendengar desahan Kenma. Ia beralih pada permukaan kulit leher Kenma yang putih tampak lezat dan halus bagaikan bayi, mendekatkan wajahnya menjilati leher jenjang Kenma, memberikan tanda dibawah permukaan kulit mulus Kenma menandakan bahwa Kenma adalah miliknya. Kuro terus menjilat, mengecup, mengigit dan mengisap seluruh permukaan kulit dan dada Kenma.

Kulit Kenma telah memerah seluruhnya oleh gigitan Kuro, Kuro akan menjilati darah dari kulit Kenma akibat gigitannya yang terlalu keras dan hal tersebut akan membuat Kenma mengerang antara kesakitan dan kenikmatan akibat perlakuan Kuro di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Jemari Kuro menelusuri lengan Kenma, mengelus dengan hati-hati seakan ia akan merusaknya jika terlalu agresif, ia mengecup ujung jari telunjuk Kenma dengan tetap melakukan pijatan di bawah sana.

Kejantanan Kenma kembali menegang, persiapan yang dilakukan Kuro telah cukup. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari bawah sana membiarkan kejantanan mereka saling bertemu. Ia menangkupkan sisi wajah Kenma dengan iris kuningnya yang telah diselimuti nafsu.

"Aku akan memasukimu, mungkin akan sedikit sakit." Kuro berkata sembari menyingkirkan helaian kuning Kenma yang menempel di dahinya yang basah. Ia mengecupnya beberapa kali dengan lembut menghirup aroma tubuh Kenma yang berbau jeruk. Kenma mengganguk lemah dibawahnya, sepertinya Kenma telah terlalu lemah untuk melawan dan membiarkan Kuro melakukann apapun pada tubuhnya.

Kuro mengambil botol berisi cairan, ia melumuri jarinya dengan cairan tersebut dan meletakkan botol di atas ranjang sehingga cairannya yang basah membuat ranjang persenggamaan mereka semakin lembab. Kuro menghisap bibir Kenma yang kenyal dan basah kemudian menelusupkan lidahnya di antara belah bibir Kenma yang tipis.

Kuro menekan lutut Kenma ke dada sehingga ia dapat melihat dengan jelas lubang Kenma dengan kaki Kenma yang menggantung di pundaknya. Sementara Kuro mengalihkan perhatian Kenma, jari tengahnya mencapai bibir lubang Kenma. Ia memutar jarinya membuat Kenma menggelinjang mencengkram rambut Kuro sehingga pagutan mereka terlepas. Dengan perlahan ia menekan, memasukan kedua jarinya ke lubang virgin Kenma yang begitu ketat. Jari tengah Kuro terus menerobos hingga dua jari telah masuk bersamaan.

"Kuro.. Ah.. sakit. Keluarkan." Kenma membenamkan wajahnya pada ranjang .

"Tenanglah.." Kuro mencoba menenangkan Kenma yang tubuhnya mulai bergetar dengan menggocok kejantanan Kenma yang terkulai lemas, mencoba meredakan rasa sakit Kenma. Dengan bernafsu Ia mengulum dan menghisap puting pink Kenma. Lidahnya bermain-main dengan puting kemerahan tersebut hingga membuat Kenma terus mendesah dalam kenikmatan. Ketika Kenma mulai tenang, Kuro melakukan gerakan menggunting dalam lubang Kenma yang mencengkram erat kedua jarinya, membuat lubang tersebut cukup longgar untuk dimasuki kejantanannya.

Kenma meringis ketika Kuro memasukkan jari ketiga, membuat Kenma menatapnya dengan bergerak merasa tidak nyaman. Ketiga jemarinya terus menyodok semakin dalam, lubang Kenma terasa panas dan basah.

"Ahhn.." lenguhan panjang Kenma ketika jari Kuro di dalam lubangnya menabrak G-spot Kenma. Kuro beberapa kali menyodok titik kenikmatan Kenma membuat pemuda dibawahnya menggelinjang tidak karuan, bahkan ranjang yang persenggamaan mereka tak lagi berbentuk.

Kuro mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya membuat Kenma melenguh merasa kosong. "Kuro.." ujar Kenma serak. Ia merengkuh Kuro kedalam rengkuhan tangannya yang terborgol, meraup bibir tipis Kuro kedalam ciuman. Ia mengulum lidah Kuro, namun Kuro lebih ahli dalam hal berciuman. Lubangnya dibawah sana berdenyut-denyut meminta dimasuki dan ia memohon pada Kuro. Ia mengikuti permainan yang Kuro inginkan dan ia ingin semuanya segera selesai. Kenikmatan di tubuhnya membuat pikirannya kosong dan haus akan kenikmatan lagi dan lagi.

Kuro menyeringai diantara pagutan bibir mereka. Ia menekan belakang kepala Kenma membuat ciuman yang semakin dalam hingga dahi dan hidung mereka bersentuhan, ia merasakan wajah Kenma yang memanas dengan warna merah, nafasnya terenggah-enggah. Ia menarik pinggangnya mendekat, salah satu tangannya membawa kejantanannya memposisikan pada lubang virgin Kenma yang basah oleh cairan.

Kedua tangannya meremas-remas bongkahan pantat Kenma yang kenyal dan lembut membuka lebih lebar lubang Kenma. Dengan perlahan ia mendorong kejantanannya, ia berhenti sejenak ketika ujung kepala kejantanannya telah masuk, lubang Kenma mengapitnya erat membuat sedikit kesulitan untuk masuk. Padahal Kuro telah melonggarkan lubangnya.

"Nggh.. Kenma rileks kau akan mengahancurkan milikku jika seperti ini.." Kuro mengecupi leher Kenma, memelintir puting Kenma menjadi semakin tegang.

"Sak- nngh." desak Kenma, peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Kuro kembali membungkam bibir Kenma dengan lidahnya. Kuro menahan pinggang Kenma yang bergerak-gerak sejak tadi, ia menekan tubuh Kenma, mendorong miliknya dalam sekali sentakan hingga masuk sepenuhnya tanpa memperdulikan rontaan Kenma. Mungkin Kuro sedikit terlalu kasar.

"Uh.. Hah.." Kenma menghirup nafas terengah. Lubangnya terasa penuh oleh kejantanan Kuro yang dapat ia rasakan memanas di dalam lubangnya dan terasa perih disaaat bersamaan. Ia merasakan tubuhnya seakan menyatu dengan Kuro.

Kuro tak bergerak, membiarkan Kenma terbiasa dengan benda asing dalam tubuhnya. "Bergeraklah, cepat."

Kuro menatap kejantanannya yang berada dalam lubang Kenma yang berbercak merah darah. Ia memeluk tubuh Kenma, memiringkan posisinya dengan kejantanannya yang terekpos dalam keadaan tegang, salah satu kaki Kenma menggantung di pundaknya sehingga kejantanannya menyodok lebih dalam lubang Kenma. Kenma membenamkan wajahnya pada kasur merasa malu dengan posisi seperti itu.

Lidah Kuro menjilati belakang leher Kenma yang diselimuti rambut tipis membuat pemuda tersebut mendesah. Sepertinya titik tersebut salah sattu titik sensitive Kenma.

Tanpa disengaja Kenma menggoyangkan pinggulnya. "Aakh.. Ah." Kuro mendesah ketika kejantanan bereaksi dengan gerakan Kenma. Ia menyeringai kenikmatan, menggerakkan tubuhnya mundur sehingga kejantanannya setengah keluar kemudian menggenjotnya masuk dalam sekali hentakan menusuk G-spot Kenma.

"Aahnn..Ah!" Kenma memejamkan matanya, menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit diantara rasa nikmat di bagian bawah tubuhnya mengikuti genjotan Kuro. Kejantanan Kenma kembali mengucurkan cairan precum diujungnya.

Ranjang persenggamaan mereka terus berdecit keras akibat genjotan Kuro. Diantara genjotannya jemari Kuro mengelus bibir Kenma kemudian menyatukan mereka dalam ciuman dalam dan basah. Tangan Kuro yang bebas memijat kejantanan Kenma yang akan klimaks. Kuro terus mengenjot tubuh Kenma, menggobrak-abrik lubangnya hingga keduanya bersama-sama menyatu melambung pada kenikmatan.

"Um.. Ahhh…"

"Ahh.." desah Kuro panjang mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya terbenam di dalam tubuh Kenma. Cairannya yang tak tertampung meluber keluar, ketika ia menggeluarkan kejantanannya dengan bunyi 'plop' dari lubang Kenma. Kenma tak bergerak setelah klimaks keduanya, kedua kelopak matanya yang lentik tertutup rapat, pingsan. Kuro menatap tubuh polos Kenma yang tercecer cairan putih spermanya sendiri, kulit leher dan dadanya terdapat banyak bercak merah dan bengkak. Helaian kuningnya yang basah menutupi wajahnya, menyembunyikan kecantikan di baliknya. Kuro melepas borgol yang menahan tangan Kenma, pergelangan tangannya berbekas merah bergesekkan dengan sisi borgol dari bahan besi. Ia mengecup pergelangan tanga tersebut dengan lembut.

Kuro bersungut, mengecupkan bibirnya pada hidung kecil Kenma yang terlelap. "..." bisiknya di telinga Kenma pelan.

Dilihatnya Kenma mengulas senyum dalam tidurnya.

End

Kalian tahu kenapa hanya … karena akai bingung mau menuliskan dalam Jepang atau bahasa Indonesia. Karena kalau di Indonesiakan rasanya janggal.

"Oyasumi." Jepang

"Tidurlah." Indonesia

#Life

Setidaknya aku mencoba :')

Thanks udah mampir dan membaca.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Furudate Haruichi**

Haikyuu

 **Demam Musim Panas**

Akai girl


End file.
